


Iron Will

by Kurisuta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Magic, Magic-Users, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Tony has hired Reiko to be his new assistant. He learned from Fury that she is a kitsune, and that she has the power of Luck. He does all he can to make her happy, but is it because he needs or power, or something more?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Fun

I was all set to start my new job at Stark Tower. I felt a little bad that I had used my kitsune power of luck to score the job, but oh well. It was mine now!

I would get to me the handsome Tony Stark and assist him in his work.

I was led to his work room and found him there, hard at work.

“Well if it isn’t Miss Foxy herself?” Tony said.

I froze. “Fury!”

I cursed.

Tony just laughed. “You made it so obvious you weren’t human that I had to ask him.”

“So what do you want?” I said angrily. “You want my luck don’t you? To be invulnerable and rich and...” I growled. “Damn human.”

Tony shook his head. “None of that. Let’s be friends. I just need someone to assist me. Keep track of appointments and whatnot. You already know Fury, and I need someone to liaison with him as well.”

I shrugged. “Fine then. But no magic.”

“If you say so.”

Xxx

Tony was delighted. A real kitsune in his tower!

She was as beautiful as the legends said and smart too. Very clever. She was proud and territorial.

Tony liked her a lot.

As he was showing her around, he smiled a little when he showed her her room.

The walls were made of a metal that shone when it was polished. The whole room was shiny.

Reiko bounced for joy when she saw it and lay on the bed, her eyes staring at all the shiny.

Tony smiled. This was going to be fun.


	2. Hard Work

Tony found her in his work room, creating her very own suit. “What’s it run on?”

“My hoshi.” Reiko tapped her necklace. “Soul Power.”

“It’s your soul?” Tony said incredulously.

“It’s more than that.” Reiko said. “It’s the source of my power. My luck, my enchantments.”

“You ever gonna show me that power?” Tony leaned in for a kiss.

Reiko dodged him. “If you’re lucky!”

“Your the one who’s lucky!”

Xxx

I was having a lot of fun. Making a shiny suit, picking this Stark guy’s brain. Fun.

He made slight adjustments to my designs, and I readjusted. He understood engineering, but not magic.

“You need to think outside the box.” I said. “Magic has different rules.”

“Maybe you can teach me.”

“Maybe I can.”


	3. Flight

“So you can fly on your own?” Tony asked, intrigued.

I smirked. “I can, in my fox form. It’s the blue flames.”

“Ooh.” Tony grinned. “Show me.”

I stepped out onto the balcony and jumped off.

I transformed and flew into the air as a huge fox, blue fire erupting all around me.

Xxx

Tony was astounded, fascinated.

He reached out to touch the blue flames.

“They won’t burn.” Reiko assured him.

It didn’t burn. It was pleasant, warm and cold at the same time.

She lowered her head into her hands, and he kissed it.


	4. Race

It all started that morning with simple words.

“Let’s race!”

And we were off. My fox form versus his armor.

I watched as he adjusted to my every move.

I rose higher, trying to keep mortals from seeing me.

It was hard to keep up a glamour and flying.

Ice gathered on his armor. It winked out. He was falling!

Xxx

Tony woke up in her arms.

She was on the ground, in a crater.

No one was gathering, so she must have magicked the area with her foxy wiles.

“Are you ok? Are you ok?” Gold light was coming from her hands.

Tony realized it was her who woke up the suit. She was giving him her magic.

He put his hands on hers.

“Stop. I’m fine.”


End file.
